Problem: Solve for $x$ : $6x - 9 = 8x + 5$
Explanation: Subtract $6x$ from both sides: $(6x - 9) - 6x = (8x + 5) - 6x$ $-9 = 2x + 5$ Subtract $5$ from both sides: $-9 - 5 = (2x + 5) - 5$ $-14 = 2x$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{-14}{2} = \dfrac{2x}{2}$ Simplify. $-7 = x$